Talk:3 Sheets Grated Slasher ver.2.3
Error Hello people, there's an error with the box. No characters should be listed as not all members of that team can use this ability. But leaving it blank leaves a mistake. What to do, what to do?--Yosenju33 (talk) 19:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :KK. It was changed to "no users", but that bit is also incorrect as there's clearly a user.--Yosenju33 (talk) 19:20, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::The "No users" is because the users parameter is empty (to prevent broken code due to an empty array appearing). If there is a user, it needs to be listed, even if it means a placeholder article. --''Saju '' 19:21, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I took the liberty of changing it to "Unnamed User(s)". Hope that's fine?--Yosenju33 (talk) 19:22, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's quite likely that all the members of the 3 Angels are able to use this ability. If you look into the bit where they go to fight Shinra, they start saying the name of this technique, but are unable to finish when Shinra defeats them. Lets just put the users as 3 Angels of the 5th, makes life a lot easier. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, "un-named users" is not fine. The point of that appearing is because there are no values given in the user's parameter. If you set that to Unnamed Users in the template by default, then if any other techniques have "no listed users", then they'll all appear as "Unnamed Users", which is incorrect. "No users" is fine for empty / un-defined parameters. --''Saju '' 19:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Not only is it misleading, it is also incorrect (false) to claim that an attack (which clearly has a user) has no users. --Yosenju33 (talk) 19:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Listing the team is the best solution. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) So far, every ignition ability has been different for each individual user. I don't see why they would break that pattern now. A.k.a. Speculation.--Yosenju33 (talk) 19:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Look... four members of the group have shown to use the ignition ability, so how are you saying it's speculation? I don't get it, it's clearly in the chapter. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:38, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::If four members used this, then it's likely a team technique. No idea why it's so wrong not to list the team. --''Saju '' 19:39, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::No. Only a single user was shown actually using it. The three others attacked Shinra, but they might as well used their own versions of this, hence "ver." in the name. Hence - was not seen. Hence - speculation.--Yosenju33 (talk) 19:40, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Tsukikage-dono believes that we can stretch this as much as we can; List the entire team as a user. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 19:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::@Yosenju: Different abilities for different "individuals". Those girls look completely alike, to every detail. It's pretty safe to say they can all use this. If not, we'll fix it later :)--Wyvern's Quill (talk) 19:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well I think as a consensus, most of us agree to list the users as the team. Thank you all, and don't remove the name Yasenju33.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:45, February 3, 2016 (UTC)